The Summer Harry Met The Real Draco
by ShanChan.x
Summary: Exactly what the title says, Summary inside... Rated T, May become an M. Drarry ;
1. Chapter 1

**Right I've broken my promise to myself that I was only going to be writing one story at a time, and realised that two characters relationship never changed. What if Draco and Harry had to spend a summer together, in the Dursley house of all places? Would they finally be friends? Or something more? Rated T, and don't read further if you don't like Drarry ;) I did warn you…**

15 year old Harry Potter sat staring out of his bedroom window with nothing to do. He had been back at the Dursleys house only eighteen days and had another week before he turned sixteen and could go to the Burrow. Memories of his past few weeks flashed through his mind and he was grateful when someone rang the doorbell and Uncle Vernon shouted, "WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS RINGING AT 2AM?! BOY GET THE DOOR!" and it snapped him out of his daydream.

Harry unlocked his door and walked carefully down the stairs. Surely Voldemort wouldn't just turn up on the doorstep? He wouldn't be able to would he? Uncle Vernon was now at the top of the stairs. Red face and the same shade pyjamas Dudley had been wearing when Hagrid had given him a pig's tail.

Harry looked through the spy hole and saw a friendly face that had long silver hair and a long grey beard. Dumbledores' nose looked even bigger through the spy hole. But Harry was so glad to be getting news off the Wizarding world that he didn't care.

Harry opened the front door and beamed at his headmaster. Then he noticed the blonde boy behind him and his smile faded.

"Ah, Good evening Harry," Dumbledore smiled and walked into the hallway. "I don't mean to be a burden at this early hour but may I?"

Before Uncle Vernon could get over his shock at seeing the man in long midnight blue robes, Albus Dumbledore had moved into the front room and sat down in an armchair.

"You better go in then," Harry said to Malfoy, who was still waiting outside. Harry sensed something bad had happened. The blonde boy was shaking, he seemed more timid and he wasn't wearing his usual smirk. Also to Harrys surprise Draco Malfoy had actually whispered a small thank you to him as he passed the younger teen.

"I'd better wake Petunia and Dudley then," Uncle Vernon said as the teens walked into the living room.

Ten minutes later all of the Dursleys were awake and sat side by side on the small sofa, with Dudley squeezed in between his mother and father. Draco sat in the other armchair. Harry politely brought in a dining chair and sat on that.

"Now as you may already know," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort has returned to power. The minister of magic is under the Imperius curse and therefore people who defy him are in peril. Now Harry, I'll skip the details but young Draco here is in as much danger as you. Therefore as this house has the best protection the country, I feel it would be best if Draco was to stay here with you. Obviously I need you aunt and uncles permission."

"We…" Vernon began.

"We would love to," Petunia said.

Harry was astounded by his aunts' enthusiasm about letting another 'one of them' into the house, as was Vernon and Dudley.

"Thank you Petunia," Dumbledore said. "He would be happy, after everything."

Dumbledore then stood up and said his goodbyes to the two wizards and the Dursleys. He left through the front door and Harry heard the small pop coming from the garden.

"I'll show you my room," Harry said climbing the stairs without looking at Draco. The dark haired teen was not happy.

When he entered the room he had left not long before it had changed. There was another trunk in the room next to his own and there was another owl, one with bronze-looking feathers and one that seemed to be taking a liking to the snowy owl, Hedwig that Harry had got for his eleventh birthday.

"I'll sleep on the floor I guess," Harry said as Draco entered the room.

"You don't need to," Draco said. He also muttered a spell that made the single bed change into a double.

"Wait," Harry said, his mind suddenly filling up with questions. "How did you do that? Why are you here? Why have you suddenly changed?"

"Well," Draco said as both of them sat on the bed. "Earlier today, mum found out that dad had been cheating on her with aunt Bella. Mum flipped and was arguing with dad. Mum explained how she had never wanted to become a death eater and only did so because she loved him, and that she was leaving to join the order. Aunt Bella found this out and told Him. Now me and mum are in danger. Joined the Order but I couldn't as I'm not old enough. She wanted me to be protected, so asked Dumbledore if I could be sent here. I'm glad she left him but since 4am this morning, whenever I go out I'm being surrounded by death eaters. I'm scared Harry."

Harry put his arms around the boy who had been his rival a few weeks ago, now he felt sorry for him and decided to give Draco a chance. To see if they could get along after all.

Harry could tell Draco was crying, Harry dried the tears and smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Look, Draco. Your father must have been crazy to give up his own wife and son. A wife that is beautiful and a good person, and a son like you, just for a fling with Bellatrix."

"I guess your right Harry," Draco smiled. "Look I'm sorry for all the bullshit I've given you at Hogwarts. It was my dad feeding me lies about you."

"It's okay," Harry said. "I'm sorry about Hermione punching you in the third year."

They both laughed as they remembered Hermione punching Draco, realising he wasn't worth her effort to curse him.

"Vernon and I are going to sleep now," Petunia said poking her head around the door. "Keep the noise down will you?"

The boys nodded and as Petunia closed the door, Draco began rummaging around for some pyjama bottoms. Harry left the room to change into his own, however Harry did not take as long as Draco and as Harry returned to his bedroom, he noticed the blonde boy was completely naked. Draco rushed to put his pyjama bottoms on as a strange emotion coursed through the dark haired teen's body. Harry decided not to dwell on it and climbed into the bed and faced the wall. Draco did the same and Harry fell asleep before Draco asked questions.

**1,138 words. Please review and hopefully the next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I have like 100 visitors and 1 review which consisted of 4 words. I know it's only the second chapter but I like waking up and seeing reviews it makes me want to write on. Anyway I'm sorry about the delay, English hwk was bugging me and I had only one night to do it. Hope this chappie is okay :D**

When Harry James Potter woke up the next morning he could tell it was early. The sun had just rose and that meant about 4am, however Harry had no intention of going back to sleep as his dreams would only taunt him more.

When Harry turned over to face Draco the feeling from last night came back as he saw Dracos' pale silver eyes looking at him. Draco noticed the shade of pink on Harrys' face and smiled.

"Morning," Draco smiled.

Harry sat up and tried to climb over Draco to get to his trunk. Unfortunately for Harry,

Draco pulled him back by the leg and Harry almost fell on top of him.

"Thanks for last night," the blonde haired boy said quietly. "You made me realise how much of a dickhead my father is."

"No Problem," Harry said, looking through his trunk for a school book. Instead he found foreign underpants and an emerald green tie.

"Harry," Draco said. "That's my trunk. Are you okay?"

"Shit, sorry," the dark-haired teen said pulling the DADA book out of the right trunk. "I'm okay."

Harry opened the bedroom door and wondered for a moment what the feeling was. It didn't seem to be going away so Harry decided he would have to live with it.

"Okay I'm sorry." Harry said, turning back to the blonde haired teen, still in bed. "It's just this is all new to me. You know, having someone staying with me."

Draco smiled, "Yeah, me too."

*

The two boys spent the next few hours laughing and joking in the dining room. When Dudley came in at half 10, just shortly after his parents, Draco and Harry were discussing Quiditch.

"What's Quiditch like then?" Harry was surprised by his cousins questions but Draco happily included Dudley in the discussion.

"I'm going to work," Vernon said after a minute. "Put that damn book away Boy!"

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry said. Vernon nodded to Draco who didn't bother returning it. He muttered something about freaks before a smash came from the kitchen.

"Vernon," Petunia said. "Watch your mouth! Apologise to the boy!"

"Sorry," Vernon said before muttering something else that sounded a lot like 'who wore the trousers in the house'. Petunia slammed the front door as an answer.

"Sorry about him," Petunia said. "Now Dudley. Go and get your coat. Were going into town to get your uniform. Draco, Harry do you need a lift anywhere?"

"No it's okay Aunt Petunia," Harry said, confused at his aunts new behaviour.

"Okay," she smiled. "You know where the food is, the fire extinguishers in the cupboard under the stairs. Not that you will need it."

"If the fridge sets on fire I'll know what to do," Harry said, laughing.

The two older boys laughed and even Petunia even smiled at the joke.

Ten minutes later the Petunias car had just been heard leaving the driveway.

"Are they all Muggles around here?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Well Mrs Figg but she is like 50 something and a squib."

"What do you do in the holidays?"

"Wait until I can go somewhere else," Harry shrugged. "But while I'm here I spend as much time as I can outside. In the park."

"The what?"

"Draco, don't tell me you have never heard of a park," Harry laughed. When Draco shook his head Harry sighed. "Come on, let's get dressed and go out."

Once upstairs Harry had the feeling he was being watched when he was getting ready, but whenever he looked around, no one was staring at him. They took the five minute walk to the park and Harry sat on a swing. Draco looked bemused.

"What was that Draco?" Harry asked when he had heard the blonde teen mumble something.

"What do you do?"

Harry laughed but soon stopped when he saw Draco's face. "Just sit down really. It's meant for younger kids but people our age just sit on them and talk."

"Show me what the little kids do then," Draco smiled.

Harry shown him and Draco begun to get the hang of it. They were laughing and joking until they felt the air around them grow cold. It had been about 30'C one minute then dropping to about 8'C in a matter of seconds.

"Dementors," Harry murmured and Draco nodded when the hooded figures came towards them. There were four of them and Draco looked as if he was about to faint.

"I can't do Patronuses," Draco said as they both drew their wands from their pockets.

"You never learnt them?"

"Yeah, I just can't think of anything happy right now," the blonde boy said.

"Think," Harry said as he tried to conjure his own stag. Memories of Sirius came flashing through Harrys head and the small beam of light faded.

Suddenly a dragon shot through the air at the four Dementors. Harry didn't seem to be thinking it could get worse until he looked at Draco and saw the smile that he had seen earlier that morning. Harry found the right memory to get his own stag to fight along side the dragon. The Dementors fled and left the two teenagers exhausted whilst the air warmed up again.

"Well I never thought I would see the day," said a feminine voice. "A Gryffindor fighting alongside a Malfoy."

Harry looked around and saw a shock of bubblegum pink hair. The woman came out from the shadows and smiled, "Wotcher boys!"

"Tonks," Harry smiled at her while she sat on a spare swing. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore wanted the Aurors to keep an eye on you over the holidays," She said. "But it seems you two make a pretty good team on your own."

"Wait," Harry said. "We have been using magic. Why is nothing happening?"

"Dumbledore was afraid that you would be tested by the death eaters," Tonks said sadly. "So he performed a spell on both of your wands to keep your Trace untraceable by the Ministry. Only he knows what you have done."

"I'm thankful that he did that to our wands but why do we need Aurors watching us?" Draco asked.

"I agree," Harry said. "He's treating us like five year olds."

"Hey," Tonks said in mock-hurt. "Didn't you want to see me?"

"Of course Tonks but make sure he only keeps it to one Auror. We don't need more than one."

"Sure thing Harry," She smiled. "I had better go. Kingsleys on after me and Remus is on tomorrow morning."

The two teens waved goodbye as the young witch disapparated.

The air cooled down again but this time it wasn't Dementors, it was a rainstorm. The heavy rain pelted down on the two boys heads as they ran for 4 Privet Drive. The two cars weren't back yet so they let themselves in.

"Go into the living room," Harry said to Draco. "Petunia would have a fit if we went in the kitchen like this. I'll go get us some towels."

When Harry came back down he noticed the blonde boy crying in a corner.

Harry sat down beside him and put his arm round the boy, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Draco said. "It's just that you have many witches and wizards who treat you like family. I mean Tonks is like an older sister isn't she? And what about the Weasleys? You have spent more good times there than at your own house. I have one woman and I'm grateful she didn't leave me with dad but even now I'm not going to see her much, I have no one Harry."

Harry sighed and turned to face Draco. "Draco I don't want to hear you talking like that. You have loads of people who love you and care about you. At school you have many friends and now you're on the right side, people will respect you more. As for your mother she can always visit or we could go and see her. You aren't alone Draco. What about me? I'm here for you."

Draco stopped crying and Harry wiped his tears for the second time in twenty four hours. Their eyes met and a little blush appeared over Harrys cheeks, "Draco, what are you…"

The rest of his question was cut off as Draco's lips gently pressed against his own. Harry closed his eyes and leant into the kiss opening his mouth to let Draco's tongue slide in and make Harry feel as if they were the only two people in the world that mattered. When Draco pulled away from the kiss he smiled. Harry didn't want to leave it there though and leant in for another kiss. Harry knew it wasn't right. Who ever heard of a brave Gryffindor kissing a Slytherin? But the feeling Harry had felt the night before grew stronger as the kiss lasted. Then stop abruptly when he heard his cousin and aunt walk through the door.

They broke apart as the two Muggles walked in the room. Had they seen them? Harry didn't know but from the expression on their faces the answer was becoming clearer.

"Harry," Petunia said as her son left the room saying Ew repeatedly. "I don't mind you doing this sort of thing as you are old enough to make your own choices. Just make sure you're not going to be seen by your uncle or cousin. You know how homophobic they are."

"Homophobic," Harry thought the word over. "Oh no Aunt Petunia, we aren't dating."

But his aunt just laughed kindly and walked into the kitchen. Harry looked around at Draco for his reaction to his aunt's speech but he was just smiling like an idiot.

At 11pm Draco and Harry said goodnight to the Dursleys and made their way upstairs. The two boys got changed and lay in each others arms in the new bed. Harry gave Draco a soft kiss after realising he couldn't deny his feelings for the boy. Draco smiled and kissed him back. A long passionate kiss that Harry mentally thanked the boy for. But as the blonde boys hands begun exploring, trailing down his companions sides softly and towards the younger teens penis, Harry suddenly turned away from him shaking with fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry said. "I'll see you in the morning."

**Aww, what's wrong with harry? I know but I won't tell. Anyway keep reviewing… is this going a bit quick? I don't know. Has it got a storyline yet? No but it will do soon. Anyway I'm off to write the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay thank you for the reviews and I understand people's views on its going a bit quick. They were enemies after all for 5 whole years; let's just hope this chapter explains it. **

Harry woke up to see Draco already awake and dressed. He was sat cross legged on the floor with the Malfoy owl on his shoulder. However Draco didn't even look up from the letter he was reading, so Harry had time to go over the events from last night. Why did Harry even let the kiss get that far? He knew from rumours around the school that Draco was as straight as a plank of wood so why did he suddenly kiss the boy who had insulted him after only knowing him for a few seconds. Harry didn't know the answer to this question. As for the hand-exploring, Harry didn't want to go into any more detail about that.

"Draco?"

Draco glanced up and scowled, "Look I'm sorry about last night. It should have never happened," He noticed Harrys face. "It was a snog, Potter, get over it."

"Fine by me," Harry said getting up and pulling on a pair of trousers. "We're still friends right?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't see why not. Just don't go telling everyone. I mean The-Boy-Who-Lived being friends with a Malfoy? People will think we are crazy."

"You changed since you left the Dark side. You use your brain more," Harry laughed and dodged the pillow that was flying towards him. "See what I mean? Before, that would have been Crucio."

"I wasn't that bad Potter," Draco said in mock-hurt.

Harry sat on the floor and leant back against his bed, facing Draco. Why did he feel like this? Was it because Draco had changed? Or was it because he had never bothered to get to know him before? Harry realised what he was thinking and mentally scolded himself for thinking such things. They were friends, and that was it. Harry sighed; he needed to talk to Ginny or Hermione. They would know what to do.

Petunia put her head around the door and smiled, "Breakfast is ready."

"We will be down in a minute," Harry said. His aunt smiled and left the room. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Something is up with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came, she was as bad as Vernon, calling me scum and a freak. Now you're here she's completely changed."

"Well you can hardly blame her," Draco said. "I am totally irresistible."

Harry threw the pillow back at Draco, "Yeah, Yeah more like totally egotistical. Come on lets go downstairs."

The day passed and wasn't nearly as eventful as the previous one. Vernon went out on another business meeting and Petunia and Dudley went out to the Zoo. However after Harrys last visit to the zoo, Vernon was determined to never let him go there again. So Harry and Draco finished all their homework to keep them from being bored.

At half 6 Petunia came home with Dudley. However, Vernon was no where to be found. After 50 minutes of the food being on a low heat. Petunia decided to serve it and make some later for Vernon. The potatoes were soggy and the meat was rock hard but the three boys tried to eat it so they didn't hurt Petunias feelings. At 8 o'clock everyone was wondering where Vernon was. He never, ever missed dinner. They tried to phone him but there was no answer.

At midnight he still wasn't home. Harry and Draco decided to stay awake for when he came home but told Petunia to get some sleep. At 4am someone finally came through the door, but it wasn't Vernon. It was Remus, he came through the door, soaked through because of the storm and looking a little more tired than usual.

"Good morning Harry, Draco," he said. "I have news on Mr Dursley. Now before you wake your aunt do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good," Harry said as he shown Remus into the lounge. They all sat down and Harry pointed his wand at the wall. "Muffliato."

"You can come to Grimauld Place for the rest of the holidays," Remus said. "The not so good news is that Vernon was cursed earlier today. It seems that Arthur saw him in London having an obvious argument with a certain wizard. That wizard was Severus Snape. Severus has been cautioned by the Ministry but will be back for your sixth year."

"Okay," Harry said. He wasn't exactly pleased that Snape had wiped out a member of his small number of relatives but he wasn't going to cry over it. It could have been worse. "We'll get packing. I'll tell Aunt Petunia to come down here."

50 minutes later Petunia had been told and they had finally stopped her crying, and they were all under Disillusionment Charms. They got to Grimauld place just after six am. All but one of them in the house were asleep.

"Harry!" Harry knew that voice and welcomed it. A girl not much smaller than him with bushy brown hair pulled him into a tight hug.

Hermione let go and beamed at her best friend then noticed the boy behind him. Her smile soon changed into a look of disgust.

"Be nice," Harry told her.

"I'm always nice," she said sarcastically before leaving the room.


End file.
